Every Mile Further
by differenttruck
Summary: I know you better than the city in the rear view mirror. FlackAiden.


**Every Mile Further**

_By differenttruck_

_(This is my first CSI:NY fic ever so I hope you enjoy! Also, this takes place before Season Two for just a heads up before reading.)_

The engine roars, the street howls and she's cradled in a blanket in the shotgun seat. Her dark curls cover the blue blanket, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber and you can not help but steal a quick glance over at her as her head rests gently against the cool window. Your eyes trace her peaceful face, taking careful precautions to also keep an eye on the road as you two declare the start of your life together.

Lights began to disappear as you drive further and further away from the chaos of the borough city that you two both came from. You hold your own sense of the borough, carrying the tough and sophisticated dark of the Manhattan skyline while she posses the gritty and mystery of the Brooklyn cracks. You balance one another out, the yin and the yang.

A truck roars by and she adjusts slightly in her seat.

The digital clock on the car stereo flashes 1:45 AM and you rub at your eyes. It had only been an hour or so ago when the decision to leave this city to dust was made. She, with tears streaming down her face, needed to get out. With twenty-some years of Brooklyn blood running through her veins, a simple bite, simple tiny cut, gave her the chance to bleed that blood and forget all that she had ever come from. The chance to finally leave the place where her ancestors had tied invisible bounds to her wrists came and in Aiden Burn's eyes, she never let chances to precious, to miraculous to waste.

But then again, a part of you believes that the real reason she wants to leave is because of the city that had bared itself naked to her. The bodies that covered the ground and hell, the stench and the blood covering her whole, and the gun that had finally been pointed straight between her eyes, ate slowly away at her soul. She needed to get out, she needed to breathe, she just needed the chance to take what ever little she could get and go.

So she found you.

_Please Don, let's get the fuck out of here. I need to just go and hope that somewhere I can just fuckin' breathe. _

You glance down and notice that you're almost out of fuel. Reaching over, you grab the map, resting on Aiden's lap, and steal a quick glance down at it, two miles before the nearest gas station. Glancing up, you toss the map onto the dashboard and keep your eyes open.

The radio station is filled with static but you do not bother to change it. Plus, in an odd and creepy way, it relaxes you.

1:55 AM.

She stirs a little and pulls the blanket closer to her body.

1:56 AM.

The light of the gas station illuminates the dark skies and you pull into it before killing the engine.

1:59 AM.

Back on the road. She finally wakes.

"What time is it?" Aiden asks as she stretches her arms before letting the blanket fall slightly off her body.

"It's two."

She frowns a little and stretches her legs. "Are you tired yet? We can pull over and rest if you want. I'm sure there's gotta be a bunch of hotels or somethin' around here." She plays with the corner of the blanket. "What do you think?"

The static on the radio gets louder.

"Do you want to go all night? Driving that is, see where that gets us?"

She licks at her lower lip. "Actually, I'd rather have us stay somewhere. I've got some cash and well, I don't know about you but I don't want you drivin' and fallin' asleep at the wheel. Plus," she ran a hand through her hair before reaching behind her and tying it up in ponytail, "I need a shower."

You glance at the clock again, 2:04 AM. Maybe it's not that late (you know you can drive for at least another hour and a half) but Aiden's persistent with wanting to stop and with the history that you two share, you know her too well to know that when she wants to stop, she wants to stop.

And plus, maybe you'll get lucky and join her with the shower. Save water or something.

_(I've been thinking about making this a chapter story, not quite sure. If enough people really want it as one then I'll be more than happy to do so.)_


End file.
